The Beginnings of Love
by LovelyDreamer
Summary: As I stared down into the sallow looking crippled body of the young girl that had once been so free, my frown deepened and the memories of her smile overtook my mind. A CarlisleEsme story


Beginnings of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, all belongs to Stephenie Meyer…

As I stared down into the sallow-looking crippled body of the young girl that had once been so free, my frown deepened and the memories of her smile overtook my mind.

"Carlisle." She had said once I told her my name, she was just smiling and staring off into oblivion as I unwound the bandages on her leg. I watched cautiously as her gaze floated to mine once more, taking note that she didn't even wince when I had pulled off the last of the gauzy material, exposing her leg to the air.

She just stared into me with that same smile on her lips, thoroughly and completely entranced. It wasn't as if this hadn't happened before, I received many appraising glances and emotional stares countless times a day, whether it be by my patients or my fellow coworkers. But this young lady was different somehow, she wasn't gawking or blushing nervously…just smiling.

I looked down and dabbed the cleansing liquid over the gashes in her leg and decided to break her concentration with conversation, to keep her mind off the pain…and her eyes off of me.

"Do you climb trees often?" I asked off-handedly, and she barely snapped out of her reverie, but continued to smile, she laughed softly and nodded.

"Yes, I do actually, on our farm there are a lot of them. And that's where I like to draw, I get a much better view of things. Only it was silly of me to climb when it was so late, and I was so tired." I nodded, absorbing her words, wondering how she could say this with the enthusiasm with a normal conversation, as if she were merely speaking to a relative and not to her doctor at her own hospital bed.

"Farm, where might that be?" I asked politely, although seriously wondering why she would come all the way to Columbus for something as trivial as a broken leg, she seemed to have read my thoughts and responded almost instantly to them.

"Well you see, the local doctor was out of town, and this hospital was the closest." She shrugged and then, for a moment, her smile disappeared, her brows furrowed and she averted her eyes to the pale green tiled floor dejectedly. "I do apologize if I'm keeping you from your family Carlisle." I wrapped the last piece of fresh gauze around her leg and looked up trying to find connection between her words and her emotion. For some unfathomable reason I couldn't stand watching her frown and I shook my head standing back up, ready to give her the rest that she needed

"You aren't keeping me from my family." I answered simply and calmly, walking in the direction of the door, debating on whether I should tell her that I had none, asides from Edward who was more a friend than anything else. She sighed at my response and smiled once again.

"Get some rest, I'll see you in the morning." I stated, collecting up my clipboard and retreating to the door. Her smile seemed to widen, and she turned on her side, hugging her pillow.

"Goodnight Carlisle." She muttered softly, I nodded and closed the door behind me.

"Goodnight Esme."

But she wasn't sixteen anymore, and she wasn't smiling. I had heard why she had done it, and I believe I could understand it to some extent, for a loss such as hers would be most difficult. But as I stood there next to what body, my hand slowly flitted out on its own accord, and was soon pressed to her neck gently so has no to disturb her. My head swam with curiosity and a raging battle began inside my head, I could save her from this, she deserved to live longer, her life shouldn't end this way…and her heart was still beating, but not for much longer.

I brushed a strand of her caramel colored hair away from her neck and reluctantly watched the slowly pulsing vein in her neck, she needed me…just like she had when she was sixteen. At the remembrance of her joyful pearly white smile, I bent towards her neck and slid my teeth into her soft, light pink flesh. It was as if I were merely slicing through butter. And as quickly as I had slipped my teeth into her, I pulled them back out slowly not wanting the taste of luscious human blood to fog my brain. I sufficed with emitting just enough venom that could save her life, but end it as a human. I then took her light, slender and scarred body in my arms and cradled her. I stood in place, testing the atmosphere for anyone that may come for her, but she was alone…we were alone.

I then took her slowly out the door, not wanting to disturb her weak slumber anymore than I had already, my chest constricted as we broke outside into the crisp autmn air and my eyes drifted down to her figure nervously, she should have responded by now, even the weakest can feel the pain and will cry out. And that's when I saw her eyes, her beautiful warm chocolate brown eyes staring into mine once again, only this time they not only shone with admiration, no this was something much, much more. Her lips trembled sadly, and I shook my head.

"Your safe now." I soothed her gently whispering in her ear, and her tiny hand lifted up to brush my cheek, she shook slightly in my arms and her eyes began to water with tears. I merely held her closer to me and stared forward a new determination ripping through me, she needed me now, and I'll protect her, be here for her whenever she would need me…always. And as I stepped down the familiar path to what I've come to know as my home…she smiled feebly at me.

"Carlisle…"she sighed my name, her voice swirling in relief and happiness. The word "always" danced in my mind with new found triumph. And even after she had stopped speaking, she smiled with the same word evident on her lips…_always_.


End file.
